


The Vet Appointment

by AgentCatt



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Pregnant Trans Character, Trans Agent Washington (Red vs. Blue), Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Vacation, let me know if I'm missing anything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2019-08-06 11:26:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16386929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentCatt/pseuds/AgentCatt
Summary: Wash has pranked Shark once about a false pregnancy. This time it's real. Wash and Locus both come up with the idea to prank him again by saying he has to get his balls chopped off. Neutered. Because he's a "shark." When really, they're taking a five day vacation to Chicago for the first time, but Sharkface is too dumb to realize that.





	1. The Train and the Hotel

**Author's Note:**

> Cis people can read but I'd like to say: a) this is not representative of ALL trans people, b) please don't write anything "inspired" by this

Wash and Shark have sex a lot. Like, so much. They're usually touching each other during most the day. So, there's a lot of semen involved and no condoms. Why? Because they decided to leave it to chance. That whatever happens, happens.

Wash has pranked Shark on a false pregnancy before. But this time, it's real. So, Locus and him have decided to prank Shark even more. He has to go to the vet. Because he's a “shark,” you know?

It was understandable when Shark didn't believe the pregnancy test until he went with Wash to get a new one and then saw the results were positive. And he freaked the fuck out! They have this thing where it doesn't matter whose kid it is, just that they'll raise it together as one. But Shark loves knowing the blood.

So, you'd imagine the questions. Then the slight disappointment when it's found to be Locus’. They don't even fuck often! How could that be! Just completely against him! But oh my god Wash is going to have a kid! Best thing ever since Shark would love a football field worth of kids.

“So, Wash and I have been talking,” Locus speaks up. “We have decided that since neither of you want to wear condoms, you should go to the vet to get your balls cut off.”

“Well,” it takes Shark a moment to process the statement, “WAIT!” Ah there it is. Shark falls to his knees. “But I love nutting in my panda!” 

Wash has to turn away from him, blushing. He agrees with Shark there, but he doesn’t have to say it like that! Good thing Locus is doing all the talking.

“Yes, but we can't take the chance right now. Not until this one's  _ much  _ older.” Locus crosses his arms.

Wash loves how he's the best for jokes because he's always so serious looking. It's absolutely perfect because Wash would give it away the moment Shark says anything.

“But, but! Can we at least freeze my cum first?! I want a blood kid,” Shark gives Locus his puppy dog face.

Locus facepalms and sighs, “Yes, of course.”

“Oh thank god,” Shark lets out a sigh of relief, then turns to Wash who has gained control of his face. “My beloved panda, may I nut in you one last time?”

Wash is blushing again. “You can until we leave to get you fixed.”

“I can do that. Anything for  _ you _ , my love,” Shark semi bows to him.

“And you call me dramatic.” Wash rolls his eyes, but smiles at his partner. 

“I have no clue what you're talking about,” he winks.

“We leave Sunday morning,” Locus cuts in.

Shark's eyes widen. “But that's in two days!” 

“And then your appointment is Monday morning,” Locus walks away to the kitchen.

“Wait!” Shark follows him, “Where are we going to get this done? Don't we just need to go to the doctors or something?”

“There's a veterinarian in Chicago that is qualified to handle sharks,” Locus just casually informs him. There isn’t, that they know of. Just sounds like there might be.

“Oh god, okay.”

“We're taking the train to get there.”

And that's the last Locus says about it. He doesn't want to say anything more just in case dumbass actually catches on that they're just heading up there as a vacation for the three of them. Dumbass won't look anything up anyways. He trusts Locus to deal with all that for him. Locus would never wrong him.

Thus begins the long night of sex for Shark and Wash. Locus opted out and decided it was better to sleep in the other room with light music playing to cover their sounds. They started off loud and got quieter the longer they go on. Considerate of them.

Saturday they want to be all over each other, but Locus is making them pack for five days worth of clothes. Staying four nights but one extra set of clothing as a just in case. Each has their own suitcase (so they can bring back tons of souvenirs). 

Locus packs all the essentials in an old backpack of his that has been to every tour in Iraq and Afghanistan with him. There's still sand in the bottom after all these years.

“Because you can't come home right away, we're not coming home till Thursday morning,” Locus informs Shark and Wash. But mostly Shark. Wash knows all the details of this trip, so he doesn't need to be told much about it.

“I gotta lay around for a couple of days before we go back?!” Shark questions.

“Technically, no. But I think it'd be better for you to wait.”

“Oh… okay.” Shark frowns. He's doing this because yeah he doesn't want to wear condoms and because Wash agreed with Locus. Well, he would if Wash wasn't pregnant and asked him to anyways. Anything for Wash. But still. It’s a sad day when it happens.

“Everything's packed. Can I go back to nutting in Wash?” Shark asks Locus, because apparently he has the ability to say yes or no there.

“If you are done packing, then you may go back to your….extracurricular activities.”

“Sweet, thanks Lo,” Shark quickly goes over to him, stands on his tippy toes, then gives Locus a little kiss on the cheek before heading over to the bed where Wash already lays. Already finished packing. Shark's the one that took forever.

Now, the fun part. Sunday morning Locus wakes the two up early. Shower. Get dressed. Grab something to eat quickly. Then head to Union Station to catch the train. Shark's cranky. He doesn't like being up early, meanwhile Wash is just fine. He occasionally gets up early, but it doesn't bother him as much as he always thinks it will. Plus he was promised coffee, so he's fine.

Since Locus had already showered, Wash showers with Shark. A completely different type of shower. There's touch on both sides. There's jokes and talking. There would be a little something more, but Locus stands outside the shower, braiding his hair, telling them to stop screwing around.

It's like rounding up the circus to get them to stop and get ready for the cab. Locus goes over one more mental checklist before closing the trunk of the cab, then gets in beside Wash. Shark on the other end. Three grown men in the back seat because “we don't allow passengers up front” bullshit.

But they get to Union Station with no problems. Locus pays the cabbie. Shark has his suitcase. Wash has his suitcase and a small backpack carrying Teddy. Locus has his backpack and the suitcase. Should be fun keeping track of all this. Which will be Locus’ job as it always is. Mostly because Shark is likely to run off and leave his shit behind for a moment. So, that’s why it’s Locus’ job. He's good at it anyways.

They get inside Union Station and it's quiet. Not many people are up and about yet. It is 7:30am, but still. You'd think there'd still be a few more people around here. Their train should be there in half an hour. Perfect timing honestly. Mostly because now they can be first in line. Locus gives Wash some money to head over to the coffee shop. He ends up taking Shark with him, leaving all luggage with Locus.

“Are we really taking me to the vet?” Shark asks Wash while he looks for the frappes on the menu, knowing damn well he's going to be cold after. 

“Yeah, need to snip snip. Do they not make frappes?” Wash crosses his arms. He was looking forward to this.

Shark gets his phone out real quick and googles something about pregnancy. 

“Maybe it's a good thing that they don't have frappes cause you're not supposed to have caffeine while preggers,” Shark says.

“Ugh, really?” Wash takes his phone and looks, then just leaves the coffee shop without getting anything. Yeah he can decaffeinated, but what's the point?

“Lo, being pregnant sucks. I can't have caffeine,” Wash slumps down onto the floor.

“Well, I could've told you that. Thought you'd get decaf.”

“What's the point, Lo. The caffeine is the good part.” Wash frowns and leans against Locus’ side.

Locus just shakes his head with a slight smile. Shark sits down next to the two. Anxious for sure, but it'll be an adventure. Between the train ride and the snip snip. Shouldn't be boring to say the least.

When the train arrives, a conductor comes out and scans the single ticket. Locus motions that it's for them three. And they're off!

Down the stairs to the platform 9 and 3/4ths. Joking. It's just a generic platform with no indication which it actually is. They go to another person, showing them their ticket and saying they want to go to Chicago. They're told which car to go to.

Second to last. Seats 51-53. Thing is, one of them is going to have to sit alone. Locus stores their luggage up in the overhead bin before getting to where they're sitting.

“Okay so, two of us can sit together-” Wash starts.

“I'll take the lone seat. You two behave yourselves there,” Locus sits down in seat 53 without hesitation.

“Alright, I call window!” Wash exclaims.

Both him and Shark scramble to get the window seat. Wash wins it by default puppy dog eyes. Nothing can beat that.

Shark complacently sits in the aisle seat. Wash smiles at him and Shark just leans over and gives him a kiss. They'll be occupied the rest the morning for sure.

It's an eight hour ride give or take half an hour. Depends on a lot of things, but anything's possible.

When it comes to the train moving, Wash moves to sit on Shark's lap. Purposely putting pressure in the right spots, knowing damn well there is no room or place to try anything. Only making Shark frustrated. They could go down to the bigger restroom, but gross.

Shark has Wash move when his lap begins to get numb, so Wash gets up and sits on Locus’ lap. Thankfully no one is sitting next to him, meaning Shark sits next to the two.

“And here I thought I was going to be able to sleep,” Locus wraps his arms around Wash anyways.

“Nope! You've had enough sleep,” Wash snuggles back. “Plus, blame Shark. He told me to get off.”

“Because my legs were going numb!” Shark defends himself. “You'd want me off of you too if I did the same!”

“I don't know what you're talking about,” Wash sticks out his tongue at Shark. Shark just rolls his eyes and sits back. 

Locus holds out much longer than Shark did. Wash practically whines when Locus moves him off his lap. He gets up and heads down the narrow ass stairs to the restrooms.

See, Locus is a big man. He  _ knows  _ he's a big man. He takes up a lot of room and he’s very bulky. He’ll purposely goes to the gym at least four times a week to control that bulk. It’s something to help his mind with how he sees that bulk.

Anyways, thank god the bigger restroom wasn't occupied. It's like airplane bathrooms. They're small, cramped, and can't move around very well. Manageable with the bigger one, but the train is bumpy and not the best. It's a good thing there's railing in there. He holds on for a moment before the train stables out just enough for him to get out.

An announcement comes on for when the next stop is and for how long they'll be stopped there. Knowing damn well that's not their stop, Locus ignores it and sees Wash leaning against Shark. He leans down to hear Shark whisper that he's going to “miss nutting” in Wash. Locus rolls his eyes then gets their attention.

“I'm going to the observation deck and then maybe go to the cafe below and get some snacks if either of you would like to join me.”

“I'll go for the snacks,” Shark smiles at him.

“Yeah, I'll come with,” Wash sits up.

Wash follows behind Locus, holding onto the back of his shirt to help stabilize him. Shark isn't really paying attention, so he almost falls into some lady's lap when there is unexpected turbulence. His “oh my god, I’m sorry” made Wash laugh as he heard it happen. Then he catches up to the others before the dividing car doors shut. He takes a hold of Wash’s free hand. 

Two more cars up, they finally reach the observation deck. It’s really cool actually. There are booths in the middle of the car. Then regular seats facing the windows. There are even more windows up the side and on the roof so you can stare up at the sky as the train whizzes by. It would be perfect to sit there at night and watch the stars. Especially since most the trip is in the country. 

Wash sits down in one of the seats that had three of them connected. He puts his feet up to reserve the other two while Locus and Shark go below the deck to the little cafe. Shark orders a little pizza for himself and Wash. Locus orders three sodas and a few packets of candy for all of them to share. 

Shark helps carry everything up the narrow stairs. He hands some things to Wash before sitting down next to him then Locus sits next to him.

Wash and Shark talk amongst themselves while Locus takes in the view or listens to the people around him. Hearing the different conversations is interesting and weird. One chick actually fell down, but then refused help from anyone. Telling everyone to not touch her and yelled at someone that almost did. She’s probably a germaphobe.

Or the kid in the seats on the other side from the three talking about random things that Locus can’t even make sense of. It’s probably just gibberish, but the parents seem to understand him just fine? Goes to show how little he really understands other human beings. Well, he can somewhat understand Wash and Shark, so that means something, right? 

 

Eight hours on a train can actually be pretty boring. Especially since there’s no internet and for about half the trip there’s no cell service either. Which isn’t a bad thing for Locus. He just reads or dozes off.

Shark is restless though. He can’t sit still for too long. He can’t be as loud at usual. Like, thankfully he downloaded enough music, but he still keeps fidgeting all over the place. 

Wash doesn’t completely care. He has a book with him and his Gameboy, so he’s occupied for the time. He was leaning against Shark, but dude moves too much, so he’s leaning against Locus for the remaining trip.

When the train comes into the station, Shark is both excited to be in Chicago, but also sad that he’ll no longer have balls. But new adventure either way!

Locus gets off first. The other two follow like lost puppies. They’re going to be walking everywhere in Chicago since the Union Station is just a little over a mile from the hotel.

“I forgot you’re making us walk,” Wash slumps over slightly with his suitcase behind him. “I hate you so much.” 

“When you get tired, Shark will carry you on his back,” Locus mentions.

“Shark will what now?!” Shark looks up at him like he’s crazy. “Shark is going to be taking pictures!” 

Locus glares down at Shark, who still hasn’t closed his mouth, just stares back at him for a moment. Until he looks away.

“Locus can carry Wash. Shark is busy.”

Locus rolls his eyes, but finds it funny. He gets them out of Union Station and into the bright sunny day in Chicago. He pulls out his phone to check where the hotel is to make sure they go the right way or both of them will be complaining about walking. Which, then, he’d just get a cab, but shhhh. They don’t know that.

It’s beautiful. Different than where they live. It’s like ten times the amount of people and buildings as back home. There are actual skyscrapers here. It’s almost a little overwhelming for Wash and Locus. Shark seems to not care at all.

In fact, they don’t even make it across the bridge before Shark makes them stop. Shark takes pictures of the south branch of the Chicago River. The bridge raises up if there were to ever be larger ships that come through. That would be so cool to see.

“I wonder how often they have to raise the bridge to let larger ships pass,” Shark just says out loud, not expecting an answer. Wash shrugs. It’s definitely an interesting question seeing as they’re kinda in the middle of the city.

When Shark is finished taking pictures (sneaking a few of Locus and Wash without them noticing), they continue heading towards Michigan Street. One noticeable thing about Chicago, so far that is, is there’s trash everywhere. Back home, yeah, you have trash all along the highways and in the streets, but not  _ nearly  _ as bad as this. There’s also the ten times the amount of homeless people here than there is back home. At home, you only see them begging on the corner of intersections or downtown. They’re just everywhere here. In groups even.

Shark tries to be considerate about pictures. Because he wants to take pictures of some of the homeless as reference pictures to anything he draws, but it’s probably rude to do. He tries to be inconspicuous about it if he does try to.

Sometimes they stop so he can take other artsy shots. Like when they are about to pass under the elevated train system, Shark stops them. Even gets on the ground to get the shot he was looking for. Wash and Locus voluntarily take a touristy picture together just because it makes Shark happy.

Then they continue on their way. It got to the point where Locus is now pulling Shark’s luggage behind him. Mostly because Shark just kept stopping due to only having one hand. Which actually speeds up the process of them getting there. Because they’re not stopping at much or for as long.

When they get to Michigan Street, they take their time due to being so close to Lake Michigan. On one side of the street, there’s all the buildings and the city itself. On the other side, there’s this park with the lake right on the other side of that. It’s beautiful and green for the end of May.

“Found your aesthetic, Locs,” Shark points to the greenery. “Since you reblog a lot of forest pics. I’ll have some for you to post yourself!” 

“I can’t tell if you’re genuine or mocking me.”

“Both,” Shark smiles at him and keeps taking pictures.

Locus rolls his eyes, “We’re almost to the hotel.”

“Thank fuck,” Wash says. “What are we doing after we drop our things off?”

“Hunger,” Shark speaks up.

“When we’re done dropping everything off, we’ll go down and ask the concierge where we should go eat. They might have a coupon for somewhere,” Locus states.

No one questions how Locus knows everything. He really did a lot of preparations for this trip. That and he’s been to more hotels than the other two.

After checking in, they head up to their room. The room looks very 70’s like. Weird pattern on the floor and strips on the walls. A yellowish color for the beds. Shark and Wash both flop onto the bed closest to the door. Locus takes the other, leaving his luggage there next to it. He draws back the curtains to let in light. They’re on the ninth floor. It doesn’t feel like it when you look down. 

Locus sets the air conditioning to a reasonable temperature before they all leave the room. Pizza is on the menu for tonight. The concierge did have a coupon for this pizza place around the corner from them. 

The first time they’ve had authentic Chicago style pizza, they like it. It’s something they may have once again before leaving. But for now, after they finish eating, they head back to the room for the night. It’s going to be a long day tomorrow. 


	2. The Aquarium

Locus is woken up to the air conditioning unit turning on. He quietly turns to see the clock. 6:32am. He could go back to sleep if he really wanted to, but doesn’t. He looks over to his partners in the other bed. They seem peaceful together. Shark holding onto Wash, hiding his face from any light. Wash holding onto his stuffies. Just, peaceful. Something that doesn’t happen often when Shark is around.

He stretches and yawns before getting out of bed. Trying to stay quiet as he walks over to the windows. He draws back the curtain just enough to let in a little sunlight. There are already many people out and about. Most heading to work. Some walking their dogs. A simple, yet normal, routine for them. As time passes, more and more people are out. Almost as if there’s too many people.

Shark would be able to thrive in a city like Chicago. More than his partners. He enjoys the people around him and the more the merrier. Meanwhile his partners couldn’t live there. Especially since they live somewhere that’s roughly half the population of Chicago. Or at least, that’s what it feels like to them. But, the two are at least fascinated. Just couldn’t live there.

Locus walks over to Wash. He leans down and gently kisses Wash’s head. Making him wake up slightly.

“Do you want to shower with me?” Locus whispers.

Wash groans, trying to stretch in Shark’s grip, “No-”

“Go back to sleep then. We don’t have to be up yet.”

Wash slowly waves him on, making Locus smile. He heads to the bathroom to try out the shower. 

Locus finishes his shower and gets dressed. He grabs his tablet and opens one of his books. He’s going to let the two sleep a little longer. It’s going to be a long day for all of them. They’re going to the aquarium and walking around Chicago to find some dinner. It’ll probably take all day to get Shark out of that aquarium. Then Wash needs the extra sleep to be able to deal with the people.

About two hours later, Locus gets up and pulls back the curtains. The sun doesn’t directly shine into the room because the window faces to the south. There’s enough light to make Wash wake up and Shark squirms trying to hide his face.

Locus walks over and puts his hand through Wash’s hair. Kindly smiling at him.

“Go get washed up. I’ll get the other one up,” Locus tells him.

Wash gets up and wraps his arms around Locus, “What’s for breakfast?”

“There’s a restaurant down the street I saw that looked decent.”

Wash contently purrs. He hugs him a moment longer before letting go and heading to the bathroom. Locus pulls the blanket off of Shark, making him groan loudly. Exposing his naked body.

“Shark, get up.”

“Nooooo lemme sleep!” Shark covers his head with the pillows. He curls up into a ball.

Locus stands there and crosses his arms. Wash comes out of the bathroom. He looks at Locus then looks at Shark’s bare ass. He can’t resist spanking him.

“Hey!” Shark yelps, sitting up. “What was that for?!” 

“Listen to Locus and get ready.”

Locus puts the blanket back on the bed. Shark finally gets up, grumbling on the way to the bathroom.

Wash sits on Locus’ bed when he finishes getting dressed. Holding his stuffies close to him. Locus sits next to him. He lets Wash lean against him.

“Surprised you didn’t make coffee,” Wash mumbles.

“I thought about it, but decided to wait until we go to breakfast.”

Wash does a tiny nod, still clearly waking up. He’s not used to waking up this early. After breakfast he’ll be more awake. Just waiting for Sharkface now.

 

Locus had to carry Wash on his back until they got to the restaurant, then had to put him down before going in.

“The Yolk?” Sharkface looks up at Locus, “What kind of name is that?”

“I don’t know.”

They go inside and are seated at the bar where they can see the food being prepared. The waitress comes over to get their drink order while they look at the menu.

Coffee for Wash and Locus. Shark gets simple orange juice. He’s like a little kid. A very lovey kid. Locus calls him a child a lot while Wash just calls him a dumbass.

Locus ends up getting some eggs benedict. Shark gets french toast. Then Wash gets the pancake special. This is what they usually look for when they go to a breakfast place.

“Do I really have to get my balls cut off?” Shark frowns halfway through eating their meal.

“Yes.” It doesn’t phase Locus. Just nonchilantly saying this. “Don’t worry, it’s not as bad as you think it’ll be.”

“I know, but it’ll hurt.”

Wash just shakes his head. Shark is just so dumb, but he’s their dumb boy. He still hasn’t figured out that they’re only going to an aquarium. Well, he knows they’re going there, but not just for him to look at different fish.

“I’ll hold your hand during it,” Wash jokes. Though he actually would do it. “Only if you hold my hand during birth, though.”

“Deal, but I think birth is worst because it’s just bad.”

“You don’t know anything about birth, do you?” 

“Not really.”

“I’m glad I’m not having this child with just you,” Wash rolls his eyes.

“Heyyyy, yeah no. I agree with you.”

 

Once they finish, they begin to walk towards the aquarium. Well, Locus carries Wash on his back. Then Shark hooks his arm with Locus’. It catches him off guard for a moment before relaxing. 

There’s a tunnel they walk under. Tons of graffiti. Then randomly, Shark loudly shouts “echo” just to hear the sound difference. It scares his partners. Shark is loud like that. They should’ve seen that coming.

“Shark, if you send me into early labor for scaring me because your loud ass mouth can’t be quiet, I’m going to kill you.”

“You can go into labor from me scaring you?” Shark looks mortified. 

“Yes. Mostly around the eight month period.”

Shark closes his mouth. Part of him doesn’t believe Wash, but then again he doesn’t understand anything about pregnancy. So, he’ll try his best to remember that. No more scaring from random loud talking. The only thing that worries him is the fact he has a loud sneeze. But, he’ll make it work somehow…

It doesn’t take them long to get to the aquarium. Shark runs over to the penguin made out of plastic pulled from the ocean. He skims over the sign before going over to Locus.

“Locus! Take my picture!” he hands him his phone.

“Why’d you ask him and not me?” Wash frowns as he’s made to get off of Locus’ back.

“Cause Locs takes better pictures.”

Wash shrugs. He’s not wrong. Still would’ve liked to have been asked. Oh well. He’s just happy with the fact that Shark’s happy. He sees the aquarium and still doesn’t get that nothing is actually going to happen to him.

Even when they head inside and Locus pays for three tickets, he still doesn’t get it. They get their ticket scanned and Shark starts asking where the surgery will be done.

“Shark, you’re so dumb,” Wash turns to him. “We’re here to see the aquarium itself. Not get your balls chopped off. A regular doctor would do that.”

“Wait, what?!” Shark shockingly turns to Locus, “Really?!” 

“You’re very dumb,” Locus shakes his head. “Yes, we’re here for a vacation before the baby comes.”

“No way!” Shark is absolutely filled with joy.

“Tomorrow we go to the museum next door,” Wash mentions.

Shark just nods and grabs both of their hands and drags them to the huge round tank in the middle of the first room. He starts pointing everything out to them. What each animal is. What all the plants are. Though his specialty is sharks, he knows so much about everything. Wash and Locus just listen to him nerd out and occasionally ask questions. They enjoy watching Shark be passionate about his work.

Once Shark looks to his partners, he sees more to the aquarium. He grabs their hands and tries to make them run to the next thing, but they don't move easily. Well, Locus doesn’t move easily. He’s heavier than both of them. So, they walk over. Continuing the cycle of explaining what everything is, then dragging the two to the next part of it. 

They go through it all and Shark goes back to his favorite part; the round tank. Wash and Locus sit on one of the benches across from him to let him enjoy it.

“Why is our boyfriend so dumb?” Wash asks Locus as he leans against him.

“I think he got it from you,” Locus says without skipping a beat. 

Wash sits up and looks at Locus in horror and confusion. He knows Locus can be funny, but when he is, it’s when it’s least expected.

“I hate you,” he leans back against Locus. “You’re carrying me back to the room because of that.”

“That was already expected.” 

It takes Shark about an hour before he sits down with them. He’s finally done. He’s smiling ear to ear, happy they took him here. He sighs happily. 

“Thank you,” Shark tells them.

“No need to thank us. We wanted to bring you here,” Wash speaks for Locus. He’s not wrong, though.

 

Shortly after, they leave. Heading somewhere more into Chicago to get something to eat. Neither really knowing what sounds good to eat, until they pass a sushi place that looks like it’s a hole in the wall place. So, they end up eating there. Both Wash and Shark saying it’s the best Asian food they’ve had out for once. Locus’ is still the best besides actually going home to where they were born.

After eating, they head to the park across the street of their hotel. They lay in the grass until Wash gets too cold to stay out. Which Locus carries him back to the room. It was a good day for all of them. Wash ends up falling asleep on top of Locus. Shark falls asleep cuddled up to the two, holding Wash’s hand like otters so they don’t drift apart.


End file.
